


Hold Me Close

by sippingandshipping



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Multi, Praise, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: If you hold me now and leave me never,Say you’ll stay with me foreverThen I surrender...Sometimes Ethan just has to be reminded how much he's loved





	Hold Me Close

Ethan comes through the door of their apartment and he's just dead. It's been a really long day and he already feels the exhaustion dragging him down. He can hear the TV going in their bedroom so he shuffles that way like he’s some sort of zombie.

When he pushes the door open, Tyler and Mark are just chilling on the bed. There's a movie playing, but he doesn't really have enough energy to care what it is. Mark seems to be fairly focused on the screen, but Tyler obviously lost interest a while ago cause he's just browsing on his phone.

They both look over at him when the door opens, and the smiles on their faces immediately make him feel a bit better. He moves towards them and Tyler drops his phone beside him and holds out his arms, and if Ethan wasn't so bone tired, he'd be tempted to run straight into them.

Tyler grabs him, gently pulling him into his lap, and his legs end up resting on Mark. Tyler starts to card his fingers through Ethan's hair while Mark massages his legs a bit, soothing the tired muscles, and Ethan practically melts into their embrace with a contented sigh.

"Long day, baby?", Tyler asks, pressing his lips to Ethan's forehead as he pulls him closer, letting Ethan rest his head on his shoulder.

"Like you wouldn't believe", Ethan mumbles into his neck.

Mark pipes up now, "Anything we can do to make you feel better?"

Ethan giggles against Tyler's neck, "Fucking me into next week might just about do it."

He can feel their laughter reverberating throughout his body, and it makes him feel a little less shitty.

"I think that can definitely be arranged", Tyler chuckles, tipping Ethan's chin up till their lips meet.

It's like a surge of energy hits him, shaking off the tiredness and heightening all of Ethan's senses. His hands go to cup Tyler's jaw, fingers tracing his jawline as he pulls him closer. Tyler seems surprised at the intensity, but enjoys it enough that he doesn't pull away immediately. But Ethan wants more, and honestly, he's a bit embarrassed by how desperate he's coming across, but he really couldn't care less at the moment. When it becomes obvious what Ethan's intent is, Tyler grips his shoulders and pulls him back a bit, Ethan letting out a small whine at the loss of contact.

"Easy there, tiger. What happened to being tired?", Tyler laughs

"Fuck that!", Ethan groans, pawing plaintively at Tyler's shirt, "I want you inside me.

The raw lust in Ethan's voice makes his cock throb, but he feigns indifference, looking over to Mark and smirking.

"Whadda you reckon, Mark? Should we fuck him?", Tyler asks, and Mark steeples his fingers under his chin, pretending to think the offer over

"I don't knowww.... I'm not sure if he really wants it _that_ much"

Ethan makes a desperate little whimper, trailing his fingers down Tyler's chest, and when it becomes obvious that they're going to keep up the charade, he decides that he'll have to bring out the big guns.

He starts kissing up the side of Tyler's neck, one hand fisted in his shirt while the other one finds Mark's arm, fingers ghosting over the soft skin and toned muscle.

"I want both of you inside me", Ethan breathes, just loud enough for them to hear the words, emphasising his point with a nip to Tyler's collarbone and a light scratch of nails down Mark's arm, "I want you to fill me up"

The reaction is instantaneous. Mark gasps, a sharp exhale of breath that comes out like a moan and he can't help the soft " _oh fuck_ " that slips unbidden from his lips. Tyler honest to God growls, a low rumble deep in his throat that he doesn't seem to be aware he's making, and tightens his grip on Ethan's body.

Just as Ethan had planned, his suggestion works wonders. They’ve dped before, but Ethan has to really be in the mood to want to do it, so it was something they didn't get to do very often.

Tyler pulls him back to search his eyes, and when he sees nothing but desire reflected in them, he kisses Ethan again with a sudden fierceness that takes his breath away, leaving him gasping for air.

All of their clothes disappear in a flurry of insistent touches and frantic kisses, and the next thing Ethan knows, Tyler’s leaning back against the headboard, cushioned by all of the pillows stacked there, and Ethan’s straddling him.

"Open him up for me, would you?", Tyler asks, passing the bottle of lube to Mark.

“With pleasure”, Mark purrs, his eyes already roving over Ethan’s naked body hungrily, and the look is so intense that Ethan feels himself getting flushed under his gaze.

Tyler's arms wrap around Ethan and pull him down into a blisteringly hot kiss that makes his toes curl and his hips automatically start to roll into Tyler, chasing friction against his belly.

Mark lubes up his fingers and moves up behind Ethan, his dry hand brushing over his lower back soothingly as he traces his entrance, teasing him a little bit. It's only when Ethan makes a stifled noise of impatience that he presses one finger in to the second knuckle.

It's a slow process to open Ethan up, but with the way he looks right now, it’s well worth the wait. Tyler is still kissing him like he wants to ruin him, and his arms are encircling his waist to hold him close. With Tyler's lips on his, the desperate sounds Ethan is making come out muffled. When Mark finally presses a third finger in, Ethan pulls away with a high whine, trying to shift his hips back to take more.

Wanting to be as close to both of them as possible, one of Ethan's hands moves to grip at Tyler's hair while the other twists under himself to find Mark's free hand and entwine their fingers.

Tyler takes the opportunity to catch his breath by nuzzling in to Ethan's neck, his lips gliding over the soft skin as he peppers his throat with slow, wet kisses. Mark smiles at the sight of his boys being so cute with each other, gently squeezing Ethan's hand as he leans down to lay a trail of kisses down his spine.

Normally, three fingers would be perfectly adequate, but seeing as they're going all out tonight, Mark decides to slip a fourth in, scissoring them slightly to stretch Ethan out as much as he can before they get started. Ethan lets out a noise like he's dying, but he's already rocking his hips back against Mark's hand, and Mark can't help but curse under his breath at the spike of lust that curls low in his belly at the sight of Ethan desperate and shaking beneath him.

Ethan is pretty much leaning all of his weight on Tyler at this point, and all he can do is bury his face in the crook of Tyler's neck and try to remember how to breathe. Tyler loves the noises he makes just as much as Mark does, and his fingers tangle in Ethan's damp hair as his tongue darts out to swipe a path from his collarbone up to his throat, gently blowing cool air on the wet skin just to hear the way Ethan wails right in his ear. _Fuck_. He needs to be inside him right this instant or he's gonna go fucking crazy.

"Is he ready for me yet, Mark?", Tyler asks through gritted teeth, having to concentrate all his willpower on not falling apart as one of his boyfriends tries to rut against his stomach and the other one watches on, amused.

"He sure is", Mark replies with a smirk, seemingly proud of his handiwork, and Tyler lets out a relieved breath he didn't even know he was holding. Mark slowly pulls his fingers out and they both groan at the needy sound Ethan makes as he tries to push back and chase the feeling of something inside him.

Cradling Ethan's head gently, Tyler pulls back so he can look into his bleary eyes, wet with unshed tears, "Hey baby, you ok?"

Ethan nods slowly at him and Tyler's other hand comes up to push the hair out of his eyes and caress his cheek with a feather-light touch, "Still want to do this?"

One of Ethan's arms winds around his shoulders while his other hand tangles in his hair as he leans right in to Tyler's ear, and his whisper is soft and broken, "please..."

Tyler has to resist the urge to just flip Ethan over and take what he wants. And Ethan's always down for a bit of rough fucking, but Tyler thinks he's too close to the edge right now. One wrong move and he looks like he'll shatter into a million pieces.

Tyler sits up a bit so he can support all of Ethan's weight, and the boy doesn't even react this time, just leans his head against Tyler's neck, panting weakly against the sweat soaked skin as he nuzzles at Tyler's pulse point, which is fucking him up, to be completely honest.

Tyler shifts a bit, getting one arm around Ethan's waist so he can lift him just slightly as he takes himself in hand, having to bite back a moan at the first real contact to his dick since they started all this.

When he presses against Ethan's entrance, warm and wet and so fucking inviting, all he hears is a quiet gasp. Ethan doesn't even tense up - he trusts them both that much - and somehow that's maddeningly erotic all on its own.

He slowly pushes in, feeling the way Ethan stretches around him, hearing the way he keens against his throat, fingers tangled in his hair and nails scratching down his back, as if he'll just drift away if he doesn't latch onto something solid. Tyler strokes his thigh, soothing him through the sensation, while Mark leans forward to press a small kiss to Ethan’s neck.

Once he's fully seated, he just stills, holding Ethan close, letting him adjust at his own pace. Ethan always seems so tiny when they're like this, and it takes exactly zero effort to bury his nose in Ethan's hair and take a deep breath. The scent is intoxicating, a perfect mixture of Ethan and sweat and sex that sort of has his head spinning.

Mark makes a happy little noise as he watches them, and Tyler reaches across to cup his cheek. Leaning into the touch gratefully, his eyes flutter closed and his lips quirk into a small smile as his hand comes up to rest on top of Tyler's. They stay like that for God knows how long, just luxuriating in the closeness, the warmth, the love that seems like it’s floating around in the very air they’re breathing.

After what seems like years, though it was probably only a minute, Ethan lifts his head a bit, “Ty… M-move please…”, and Tyler starts rocking into him, _slow_ , a gentle rhythm consisting of barely-there thrusts that have Ethan whimpering softly in his arms.

The first hit to his prostate has Ethan shuddering around a moan, calling out Mark’s name in a panic when he suddenly realises that he can’t feel him there with them anymore, clumsily trying to reach behind him. Mark immediately presses his hand into Ethan’s searching grip, moving to rest his chin on his shoulder, “Shh… shh… sweetheart. You’re ok... I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ethan turns his head, seeking Mark’s lips, and Mark happily obliges with a tender kiss as he runs his fingers through Ethan’s messy hair. Ethan breaks away with gasp when Tyler presses deep into him, hitting _that_ spot again, and he grips Mark’s hand even tighter with a whine, “I want you too, Mark… Please…” 

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ve got you…”, Mark breathes, laying soft little kisses and nips to Ethan’s shoulder and neck as his hand drops down to the point where Tyler and Ethan’s bodies are joined together, slipping a finger in to stretch Ethan a bit more. Both of them make overwhelmed noises at the feeling, and he grins, once again thanking whoever’s up there for letting him have these two. After slipping a second finger in and working Ethan a bit longer, Mark can’t fight the anticipation that’s curling in his stomach, making his heart thump loud enough that he wonders if the others can hear it.

Pulling out his fingers, Mark reaches for the bottle of lube, squeezing a sizable blob into his hand. It’s probably way more than they need, but he’d rather have too much than not enough. He strokes himself a few times to make sure he’s completely covered, then nudges forward until he’s lined up along Ethan’s back, kissing his shoulder again as he presses the head of his dick to Ethan’s hole, already stretched wide around Tyler.

Mark finally, _finally_ , nudges inside at a glacial pace, trying to make it as easy as possible for Ethan to adjust. Even with all of the preparation, it’s _so tight_ , and he doesn’t get more than the tip in before Ethan’s back is arching and he lets out a frantic whine, his fingers spasming as one grips at Tyler’s arm and the other finds Mark’s hand, holding on like they’re a lifeline.

Mark goes slowly, only pushing forwards a little more at a time, feeling as Ethan’s body incrementally adapts to the intrusion. It takes all of his concentration to focus on the task at hand, his mind foggy and clouded by lust at the feeling of Tyler’s cock against his own and Ethan’s body squeezing them both tightly together.                                                                                                          

It feels like it takes forever, but Mark is finally flush with Ethan’s ass, and the realisation that his beautiful boyfriend has taken both of them has Mark dropping his forehead against Ethan’s shoulder with a deep groan. His hand is in Ethan’s and Tyler’s arms wind around to envelop them both, and they just rest there, breathing in each other’s air, relishing the way their bodies fit together.

Ethan is sandwiched between the two people he loves more than life itself. He can feel their bodies pressed against him. _Heat_ and _sweat_ and _skin_. Their arms holding him, comforting him, a silent promise that they’ll never let anything hurt him. He can feel them deep inside him, throbbing and pulsing; perfect in a way he’ll never be able to put into words. With a start, he realises that he can feel their hearts beating inside him, _through him_ , and that’s what it takes for the tears to finally fall.

Tyler is the first to notice, feeling the silent tears run down his shoulder and he tips Ethan’s face up so he can look into his eyes, stroking his hair soothingly. Ethan often gets emotional in bed, and this wouldn’t be the first time he’s cried in their arms, but it never hurts to check, “You ok, sweetie?”

“Yes”, Ethan whines, clutching at both of them desperately, “Just… move, p-please.”

Tyler nods at Mark and starts first, a shallow thrust of his hips in and out, and Mark follows him. They soon settle in a rhythm, slow and gentle, one pushing in while the other pulls out, and all Ethan can do is hold on tight as another weak cry is drawn from his lips.

Mark curls forward to mouth at Ethan’s neck, trailing love bites along the soft skin, and groans when he gasps and tightens around them, “Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”

Tyler makes a noise of agreement, cupping Ethan’s cheek and using his thumb to wipe away the tears that are still flowing freely. “You take us so well, honey”, Tyler coos, pushing a little deeper on his next upstroke.

Ethan suddenly cries out, his body shuddering between them as Tyler hits his prostate, and that’s the end of their slow rhythm. Tyler and Mark both moan, thrusting into Ethan, harder and faster, hitting that spot almost every time, and Ethan practically keens as he feels a heat start to pool low in his belly.

They keep going, a relentless flow of bodies moving in perfect harmony, fuelled by need and love. Ethan can tell that they’re getting close too, can hear it in their choked-off moans, can feel the way they lose all sense of rhythm in their desperation.

“Ty-ler…”, Mark gasps against Ethan’s hair, every muscle tensing in preparation.

“I know, baby… Come with me…”, Tyler husks at him, feeling himself peaking as he reaches between their sweat-slicked bodies to stroke Ethan.

Mark goes over first and Tyler is probably only a second or two behind him, moaning out into the room, pressed so deep inside Ethan that he doesn’t even know where his body ends and where theirs begin anymore. He can feel them inside him, twitching and pulsing, _burning hot_ , a fire igniting within him that matches the heat of the two bodies smouldering alongside his own. The feeling of fullness is indescribable and he completely forgets how to breathe as Tyler twists his wrist _just_ right and it’s all too much. Ethan sobs as his orgasm rips through him, drowning him in wave after wave of devastating pleasure that leaves him gasping against Tyler’s neck, completely boneless in their arms.

All they can do is try to remember how to breathe for a while, but once they’re coherent again, Tyler and Mark immediately move to comfort Ethan, peppering him with kisses and soft words, praise and gentle touches. He reaches for them out of instinct, and they each take one of his hands. He’s suddenly struck by how unfair all of this is. What has he ever done in his entire life to deserve to feel this good?  To have two wonderful boyfriends that love him and care for him and would do anything for him? He doesn’t have an answer to those questions, and so the tears continue to fall as he just takes comfort in their closeness for a little while longer.

Ethan could stay like this forever, wrapped up in their warm embrace, blanketed by their love, but reality has to set in eventually. When Mark first starts to shift, Ethan whines, holding onto him tighter, not wanting him to leave.

“It’s ok, love”, Mark chuckles softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly until he finally loosens his grip, “We need to get you cleaned up.”

He slowly pulls out and Ethan starts to panic before Tyler winds his arms around him and holds him close, kissing his hair. Ethan looks up, meeting Tyler’s gaze, and something in his wet eyes must tell Tyler exactly how he’s feeling because he uses his thumb to wipe away the tears, kissing Ethan’s nose and forehead and cheeks, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re not going anywhere.”

It takes some gentle coaxing, plenty of kisses and praise, before Ethan lets Tyler pull out. And it feels weird, unnatural. He feels empty when they’re not with him, when they’re not in him. But Tyler holds him close and tells him how much he loves him, kissing away his insecurities, and it’s _just_ enough, for now.

Mark returns with a wet washcloth, tenderly running it over Ethan’s body to clean him up as best as he can. Ethan winces a bit at the sore areas, but it’s worth every bit of pain to be so close to them. Once he’s finished, Mark quickly runs the cloth over Tyler and himself then drops it on the ground near the bed. They can worry about cleaning up in the morning, but right now is for each other.

Ethan is still latched onto Tyler, so he needs Mark’s help to pull back the covers and get them both underneath. Mark climbs in after them and settles the blankets over them all, snuggling up against Ethan’s back to nuzzle into his neck while Tyler traces little patterns down his arm with the tips of his fingers. It’s only when their arms envelop him again that he finally relaxes, letting the tension seep out of his body to be replaced by his exhaustion. Surrounded by the warmth and love of his boys, Ethan is able to drift off to sleep, knowing that they’ll still be there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing this, I realised that it reminds me of Surrender by Cash Cash (especially the acoustic version)
> 
> Definitely check it out! :)
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
